Federation of Soviet People's Republics
The Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth is a military and political alliance of communist and socialist government. The Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth was a Human only alliance in till 2193 when Asari, Batarian and Quarian colonies was allowed to join further strengthening the Union. History On the day of the Reaper invasion the Baltic sea fleet of the Russian Communist Federation was docked in the Baltic Sea. The Baltic sea fleet along with the 6961st aviation base fight to the plane and ship to stop the Reaper ships in just the first five days the Russian Communist Federation have lost 75 ships, two submarines, 178 fighters and 87 gunships in the Baltic alone with only a single Dead Reaper to show for all this, a further two were damaged before the remaining troops were order to stop attack the Reaper ships and saving civilians. After the war the survivors were outraged of how little the Alliance an their sacrifice and were was further outrage when Alliance troops teared down the Memorial honoring the Russian sevire-man and women who lost their lives fight the Reaper theat, speading the war. Founded on the 35th of October 2189 CE to bring down the Alliance who has become a parliamentary dictatorship funded by wars and corrupt corporations. On the 19th of May 2192 CE the Soviet People's Republics lunched attacks on the the Allinace Cruiser SSV Shanghai and Alliance Dreadnought SSV Everest beginning the Human Revolutionary war. In 2210 CE the PSV Leningrad destroyed the last of the Alliance's bases in the post-soviet bloc, Asia and Britain leading to the evacuation of Alliance forces from Soviet territory and the liberation of the Eden Prime that lead to the reported deaths of 1300 Alliance personal with only one reported Soviet casualty. After 19 years of fighting on the 9th of May 2211 CE, the Citadel Council negotiated a permanent ceasefire allowing the Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth to grow into the galactic superpower. From 2215 CE - 2221 CE the Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth took on Omega Pirate gangs, the campaign ended with Omega space station being occupational by KGB Special forces and marries Squads leaded by Admiral Oleg Petrovsky and Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova and the ganglord Aria T'Loak being publicly ecxecuted by Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova as a message to all criminal gangs across the galaxy that if they continue to operate they will be crushed. The resulting vid went viral in a matter of hours and the backlash and praise for the actions of the Red Army during the Omega occupation still hangs over the Union of Soviet People's Republics to this day. During the Omega occupation in 2217 CE, the blue suns blow up a small part of the Gozu District killing hundreds of Red Army soldiers as well as thousands more civilians. Anyone who survived the attack or took part in the rescue operation was rewarded the Order of Lenin for outstanding service to the homeworld, for strengthening peace between the Omega people and the Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth. The event was so terrorizing that it leaded to the founding of the Omega Civil defence Army and the event going down as one of the single most deadly terrorist attack in the know history of the Galaxy. On the 16th of May 2234 CE a flotilla of Soviet Merchant Fleet was attacked on a routine delivery of goods to the planet Parasc by the Vol Protectorate Navy, the flotilla of unarmed Freighters had little change a the volus cruisers and frigates but the Capitan of the flagship PMSV Chernobyl hail the Kirov Fleet using its onboard QEC c and then use his vessel as a shield to try and protect the rest of the Shrike Abyssal flotilla. Thanks to the actions of the PMSV Chernobyl the Kirov Fleet able to save 34 of 46 vessels in the flotilla, the PMSV Chernobyl was one of the vessel that was lose in the attack, its captain, Captain John Sherman was rewarded the Medal "For Self Sacrifice in defence of the U.S.P.R", the Order of Lenin, Bravery Order and the Hero of the Soviet Republics Honorary Title for his bravely and self-Sacrifice in defence of his flotilla as well as being the 7th person and the first civilian to rewarded the Honorary Title of Guardian of the Soviet Republics that gifted to his family at a funeral normally reserve for war heroes. On the 21th of July 2247 CE the Aryan Nationalist Union crashed a Turain Liner fulled with Ezeo and nuclear m and explosives into the Lenin District, South Moscow killing thousands in that one District alone, luckily for 468 million people living in West Soviet Republics the heat and winds caused by the crash produced a vortex that level the District stopped the westward winds from carrying away the radioactive and Ezeo lanced dust towards the Baltic. Two hours after the first attack, soldiers of the SS Guard of the Knight's Cross and Gegengheist Gruppe, launched a ground attack on Red S with the intent of kidnapping Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova and killing the Soviet Executive Committee to make the Soviet leadership c into itself, even through 67% of the Soviet Executive Committee were killed and Natasha Eva Volkova was kidnapped, the Soviet leadership stood up strog to the Fascists and ordered the arrest and hanging of supporters of Fascist groups and was able to rally a huge fleet to take revenge on them but when the time came to strike back it was delayed by the weak will of Admiral David Kennedy who was later executed and replaced by Natasha Eva Volkova who crushed the Aryan Nationalist Union with no mercy or regret. On the 20th of November 2255 CE to the 1st of October 2256 CE the members of the Aryan Nationalist Union and Tuchanka State Union was put on trail at the Citadel war crimes Trails for crimes against humanity, planning, initiating and waging wars of aggression and other crimes against peace and several breaches of the Citadel war crimes treaty of 2211 CE, Second Citadel Conventions and treaty of Farixen. Traitors to U.S.P.R and her allies and Defectors of both of the Aryan Nationalist Union and the U.S.P.R has been put on trail at the Citadel Trails as well. Most of the accused sentenced was 10 to 21 years in Font Moscow before being put to death by Impalement though most people supported the executions, most bliving that this from of execution was too cruel and that some of the executed was Wrongful convicted by a bloodthirstily prosecution lead by Soviet commanding officers wanting payback for they man but this has fall on deaf ears with some of the convicted being beaten or cut into by NKVD and KGB guards overseeing the executions. The last execution is due to carried out on the 31st of October 2277 CE. Administration Government The Union of Soviet People's Republics is Communist political alliance run by Soviet Executive Committee who in turn report to the Grand Premier of the Soviet Republics and the Marshal of the Soviet Republics Economy The Soviet People's Republics economy is centred around a massive state run mining, Agriculture and manufacturing industry as well as many state run stores and restaurants and recreational facilities. Due to the amount of state run industry and Retail many Volus and pro capitalist Systems Alliance members are hostile to the U.S.P.R. Military *The NKVD is Umbrella organization that contains the civil and military police forces, fire services, border control. MVD and KGB are Security agencies op under the Umbrella group of the NKVD. The Spetsnaz is a military training program similar to that of the Alliance Interplanetary Combatives Training program that is run by the Alliance but unlike the N7 program, any enlisted military or police personal can be selected for training. The NKVD also run the Soviet military intelligence that job it is to collect military Intel and stop foreign intelligence agencies from getting hold of its troop data. NKVD also runs the Bettie Operating System, a AI that controls the disaster response and preventive systems, the emergency services central dispatch system and the crime surveillance and prediction network. *The People's Space Exploration Navy is the combined naval fleets of the Republics that engage in space battles, transport the Workers Red Army and KGB battle groups to the battlegrounds, plantanl defence and escort of political and civilian ships. The Soviet merchant fleet is the largest in the galaxy easing dwarfing the Volus merchant fleet in both size and efficiently. The Ship prefixes are PSV (People's Space Vessel) for military naval vessels and PMSV (People's Merchant Space Vessel) for civil naval vessels though crews of medical ships and science vessels are trying to get them own ship prefixes. *The Workers Red Army is made up of Volunteer groups, regular army squads and Spec op groups operating under the Spetsnaz umbrella group. From 2231 CE all none Enlisted Military personal carries the V.S. standard-issue pyrotechnic laser pistol if need AK or SVV Rifles and all Enlisted Military Officers carries OTs Officer's laser Revolver or AK or SVV Rifles. Volunteers are normally armed with Rosenkov Kinetic Rifles. *The KGB is the Soviet secret police, intelligence and special operations agency that deals with foreign intelligence, counterintelligence, operative-investigatory activities. Many groups are run under the KGB flag one of them groups is S.P.R.T Paranormal Research Taskforce who investigate and fight the paranormal threats as well as other general threats to the U.S.P.R and its People. Fleets *Volkova Scout Flotilla *Slava Fleet *Kirov Fleet *1st "Valkyrie" Squadron Marine Detachments *141 Joint Taskforce *S.P.R.T Paranormal Research Taskforce *1st Rifle Division *2nd "Valkyrie" Rifle Division of the 1st "Valkyrie"'' Squadron'' *10th Rifle Division of the MVD Internal Troops of the NKVD *1st Guards Tank Division *13th Guards Tank Division of the Scottish Engineers *19th People's Volunteers Guard Division of Soviet Red Cross Ambulance Service *21st People's Volunteers "Londyńczycy" Guard Division of NKVD Fire and Ambulance Service Member Nations *Russian Communist Federation; Races: Human, Territory: Russian Federation, Luna, Mars, Dobrovolski, Volkov, Patsayev, Komarov, Horizon, *Chinese People's Federation; Races: Human, Territory: China, Luna, Watson, Israfil, Eden Prime *Socialist Republic of Vietnam; Races: Human, territory: Vietnam, *Democratic People's Republic of United Korea; Races: Human, Territory: Korea, Luna, *People's Hegemony ; Races: Human (On Anhur only), Batarian, Territory: Khar'shan, Adek, Anhur, Aratoht, Camala, Cholis, Erszbat, Logasiri, Lorek, Ramlat, Vana, Verush Diplomatic Relations The Soviet People's Republics of Earth as strong ties to the Citadel Council and great r for both the liberation of the Omgea and having a large military force while having sizable civil services due to this fact they have a seat on the Council beside the Asari, Salarian, Turian and the Systems Alliance even though some members of the Soviet Executive Committee see the Council as a waste of time, Soviet Executive Committee see that it's better to work with the other races. The Alliance and the U.S.P.R has be rivals since the end of the Human civil war but since the election of Premier Vladimir Kalashnikov as Grand Premier of the Soviet People's Republics and Prime Minister David MacDonald as the Systems Alliance Prime Minister the pair has try to end the animosity between the two governments with mixed success. The Vol Protectorate is hostile to the U.S.P.R both because of the way they run their businesses and being the 3rd government to be offered a seat on the Council over them. This nearly lead to war between the U.S.P.R and the Vol Protectorate when the they order a attack a flotilla of Soviet Merchant Fleet with none naval escort, luckily for the Vol Protectorate, the Turian Hierarchy unwilling to betray their allies or go to war with the U.S.P.R they turn to the Council for help who negotiated for all the member of Vol Protectorate i in the attack to executed in turn for peace. N7/Spetsnaz with Pride memorial Started to be built on 12th October 2246 CE was finish in 2249 CE to remember the fallen of the Alliance Marines and Workers Red Army who fought to defended they homes. To avoid stating that one side or other is wrong or right the plaque do not mention anything about the Human Revolutionary war. Resources Equipment The Soviet Republics military has developed a number of unique weapons and armour systems for its troops as well as armoured vehicles and Space vessels. Weapons Offiers have more freedom with their choice of weapons, weapons that only officers are allowed to use are marked with a #. Civilian Weapons are marked with a ~, Civilian Weapons that are sold on the open market are marked with a ^. Armour vehicles *BTR-135 Mako *UT-47B Kodiak Drop Shuttle *UT-47A Kodiak Drop Shuttle *UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle *A-61 Mantis Gunship *M-080 Infantry Fighting Vehicle Artillery *MiG-35 *Kamov Ka-52 Know space vessels Facilities *S.P.R.T Mir Station Location; In Q around X784B *Omega's Anti-Piracy, Defence and Refilt Stations After Omega was lliberatied in 2221 CE a taskforce from the 19th Volunteer Guard Division of Soviet Red Cross Ambulance Service set up medical and food bank Stations around to help the victims of the war and the poor. Another taskfroce from the 10th Rifle Division of the MVD Internal Troops of the NKVD take over the Defenace s and docks and upgraded the Station with high-tech scaners, cameras and . Even through the members of the Red Cross are classified as Medical Combatants or as Non-Combatants and members of Omega MVD Internal Troops taskforce are classified as state security personnel and are protened by galactic law, the murder of MVD and Red Cross personnel is as common on Omega as the killing of emergency services personnel in the slums on Earth. *С.С.H.P Luna Outpost Location; Luna *Fort Moscow Location; X784B A maxiam security prison camp on the ice planet X784B. The camp is used to imprison violent criminals, tritiors, P.O.W's and prisoners awaiting execution, pisioners are forced to work in factorys and mines for their food. Even through the ice cold temperatures, violent guards and poor working conditions make life in the camp hell for the prisoners in the 53 years the camp has be open only three prisoners has ever died from causes other than execution or old age and none has ever escaped. *Hangman Crossroad Location; Fort Moscow As the it's name would s the Hangman Crossroad is a facilitate on the crossroad leading to the Fort Moscow prison camp where execution are carried out and the bodies left to hang from the gallows as a warning to the incoming prisoners. *Tesla Tower Location; State-run Corporations Even though most of their business comes from inside Soviet space, Soviet Corporations still enjoys a sufficient amount of sales in the galactic market. *Krasna Aerospace *Krasny Motory *Mikevich-Gurevoyan Aircraft Corp *Soviet Information Network *Heavy Metals Exomining of China *Rosenkov Materials Rosenkov Materials owns the rights for producing most of the amour and heat sink weaponey for U.S.P.R troops as well as export of weapons and amour. They also so restart produce of their heat-generation weapons for collectors and people who prefer the heat-generation over heat sinks. *Soviet State Arms Makes the weapons for the U.S.P.R that are limted from export. *Soviet Skunkworks A black funding Spec ops manufacturer that design and manufacture all the special-issue equipment for the Spetsnaz Marines and KGB operatives. *Volkova Trading Company Project Successful/On-going Projects *Project Archangel *Project Artillica *Mi-67 Hind Venom Transport Gunship The Mi-67 Hind Venom was planned to be developed to replace the A-61 Mantis Gunship as the primary Air support craft of choice for the U.S.P.R but due to a lack of funds only a total of five Mi-67 Hind Venom Transport Gunships have be made. *MiG-106 Fighter *Project Tesla Failed/Cancelled Projects *Project Lovecraft Project Lovecraft was a Reaper research project that was make some real progress in understanding indoctrination, Reaper Nano-technology, Reaper implants and Reaper ship technology. The Project was canceled when the Council banned research into indoctrination, Reaper Nano-technology and Reaper implants but some believe that the U.S.P.R are still doing this illegal research under the codename, Project Artillica. *Project Petrovsky Planed as the Sister ship to the PSV Volkova SR-1, plans for the PSV Petrovsky was scraped when the team realise that it was impossible to get the funding to build it. Notable People *Marshal of the Soviet Republics (2189 CE - CE): Marshal Natasha Eva Volkova Staus: Alive (2258 CE) *President of the Russian Federation and founder of the U.S.P.R: President Yuri Petrenko Staus: Deceased (2190 CE) *1st Grand Premier of the Soviet Republics (2189 CE - 2243 CE): Premier Boris Petrenko Staus: Deceased (2243 CE) *2nd Grand Premier of the Soviet Republics (2243 CE - 2252 CE): Premier Vladimir Kalashnikov Staus: Mudered (2252 CE) *3rd Grand Premier of the Soviet Republics (2254 CE - CE): Premier Anna Romanov Staus: Alive (2258 CE) *1st Admiral of the Fleets of the Soviet Republics (2189 CE - 2246 CE): Admiral Oleg Petrovsky Staus: Deceased (2246 CE) *2nd Admiral of the Fleets of the Soviet Republics (2189 CE - 2246 CE): Admiral Daivd Kennedy Staus: Executed (2253 CE) *Savoir of the Shrike Abyssal flotilla: Captain John Sherman Staus: Killed In Action (2234 CE) *Leader of the White Socialist Guard Coup (2249 CE - 2253 CE): Exile (Formerly General) Anatoly Cherdenko Staus: Executed (2253 CE) Decorations of the Soviet Republics Category:Factions Category:Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth